El Voto
by Blueskys
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - En una improvisada capilla, en un registro civil, Bella Swan está a punto de hacer una promesa, ¿o no?


_The Vow (El Voto) pertenece a Windchymes, quien me ha permitido traducir este One – Shot. Así mismo, Twiligth, es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_._

.

El Voto.

Las palabras de la jueza son un sordo zumbido. Realmente no puedo entender lo que está diciendo por sobre el flujo de sangre que golpea en mis oídos. Siento mis párpados caer y de repente la habitación queda a oscuras y me desconecto del lugar. La mano de Marc aprieta la mía, su firme agarre me trae de vuelta. Tomo una bocanada de aire y lo observo. Su cabello rubio hoy está limpio y ordenado, peinado atrás, despejando su cara – se ve diferente. Me está sonriendo pero era una cautelosa y confusa sonrisa.

"¿Estás bien?" mueve la boca.

Asiento y tomo otro aliento. El vestido se siente apretado e incómodo. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que me lo pueda quitar?

Parpadeo un par de veces y trato de enfocarme en la jueza. Me hará las preguntas pronto y tendré que responder. Afortunadamente, optamos por los votos más simples. Sólo tengo que decir sí y repetir unas pocas palabras. Recuerdo su sorpresa cuando le dijimos que no queríamos escribir nuestras promesas.

"La mayoría de las personas lo hacen, lo sé," nos había sonreído. "Ellos abrazan la oportunidad de declarar su imperecedero amor abiertamente, frente a su familia y amigos." Había agitado sus manos alrededor de nosotros como si ella abarcara el cosmos mientras yo sonreía y Marc se encogía de hombros.

"Eso no es para nosotros realmente," él dijo.

Y no lo somos.

Marc es francés. Nos conocimos en la Universidad y somos amigos. Buenos amigos. Así que cuando él tuvo problemas con su visa y parecía que sería enviado a casa, decidimos casarnos para que así, él pudiera quedarse en . Eso funciona para mí porque espero viajar después de graduarme. Tal vez vivir y trabajar en otros países. Alejarme de aquí. De los recuerdos. Y esto será más fácil si tengo un esposo con pasaporte europeo.

Por lo que convenimos este acuerdo reciproco entre nosotros.

Bueno, al menos pensaba que él lo hacía.

Pero la pasada noche soñé con _él_ de nuevo. Y esta mañana mientras me ponía el plano vestido blanco y tomaba el pequeño ramo de flores me pregunté si él sabía…si su hermana había visto esta parte de mi futuro.

Ahora mi corazón da un poderoso golpe en mi pecho y alejo los pensamientos otra vez. No hay lugar para él allí. No hoy. Ni nuca.

Pero, ahora, no puedo detenerme y recordé la conversación que escuché hace tres años atrás, cuando Ben le contó a Ángela, lo que había visto la tarde en que Edward Cullen me dejó. La voz de Ben era inestable a medida que hablaba de estar en medio del bosque, recolectando muestras de suelos para su proyecto de ciencias. Oyó un motor, un chirrido de frenos y luego, el golpe de la puerta de un automóvil. Cristales rotos. Se encaminó por el camino de tierra que conducía hacia una carretera en la remota zona de las afueras de la cuidad, curioso de ver que estaba pasando.

Era el Volvo de Edward Cullen. Y cerca de él Edward Cullen estaba caminando en círculos, tomando su cabeza, tirándose el cabello, sollozando. Ben dijo que lo vio caer de rodillas, la cabeza colgando entre sus hombros mientras dejaba salir un rugido que se convirtió en un aullido lamentoso e inhumano. Que iba y venía, como un animal adolorido. Ben había dejado caer sus muestras de suelo y corrió. Y corrió. Y corrió. Nunca había estado tan asustado. Y nunca le había dicho a alguien lo que había visto. Sólo a Ángela.

Y esa fue la última vez en que había oído de Edward Cullen. Después de eso fue como si él no existiera. Pero la historia de Ben me había dejado más confundida y dolida que nunca. Ni siquiera podía dejarme pensar en lo que eso podría significar.

La jueza continua zumbando, dando su propia interpretación del amor eterno. Ella nos sonríe indulgentemente, dándonos un guiño mientras nos habla de nuestra alegría y felicidad con nuestros amigos.

Nuestros amigos.

Aquí hay cuatro personas. Dos, eran los compañeros de cuarto de Marc, dos eran los míos y ellos saben la verdad. Les diré a mis padres después del evento – será más fácil de esa manera.

Y Jake. Frunzo en ceño, preguntándome qué él pensará de esto, después de que lo haberlo rechazado dos veces. Pero nunca podría casarme con alguien que ame. Y de repente, río de la ironía de ese pensamiento. Amo a Jake, es mi amigo más querido, me mantuvo unida cuando me caía a pedazos…pero mi corazón se fue con _él_, y aunque podría ser más fácil darle a Jake lo que me quedaba, lo amo mucho como para casarme con él. Él merece más.

Suspiro y miro alrededor del espacio en el que nos encontramos. Es la oficia de registro en el edifico del ayuntamiento, disfrazado en lo que parece una capilla. Tienen largas bancas para sentarse ordenadas en filas. Las paredes son blancas, hay un arco, una vidriera a un extremo – aunque supongo que el vidrio está recién pintado. Hay un arreglo grande y brillante en el podio frente a la ventana. Música suave se filtra de los altavoces fijados en el techo. Proporcionaron una diminuta versión de la marcha nupcial cuando caminamos por la corta alfombra azul en el pasillo hace unos minutos.

La jueza pregunta si hay objeciones. Detrás de nosotros, los asistentes están en silencio. Por una fracción de segundo mi mente creó una visión de _él_ llegando de sorpresa y llevándome en sus brazos… ¿Eso es lo que quiero? La respuesta me desconcierta.

Aprieto los dientes, me muerdo el labio, y determinadamente pienso en la entrevista de trabajo que tengo la próxima semana, en mi reunión del club de lectura, y en el fin de semana en la playa que estamos planificando en grupo. Todo eso suena bien – casi podía pensar que tengo una vida real.

Inquieta, ajusto mi pie en el zapato, cambiando mi peso de una pierna a la otra. ¿Debería esto tomar tanto tiempo? Sólo queríamos los requerimientos legales básicos, pero parece que la jueza se encuentra atrapada en el momento. Ella es sólo bonitas palabras sobre el viaje de la vida. Me siento cansada ahora y trato fuertemente no bostezar. Las vidrieras necesitan ser limpiadas. Hay una quemadura de cigarrillo en la alfombra cerca del pie de Marc. El patrón de música tiene saltos – salta y vuelve al principio y el Canon de Pachabel comienza de nuevo.

Escucho el click de una cámara. Alguien está tomando fotos. Bien. Necesitaremos fotografías para mostrar en el departamento de inmigración, para satisfacer sus preguntas, sobre nuestra relación ya que tratábamos de probar que esto no es un matrimonio por conveniencia. Es por eso que estoy en un vestido, llevando las flores – tratando de hacer que se vea real.

Estoy acostumbrada a hacer que las cosas parezcan reales.

La jueza pide el anillo. Marc busca a tientas en sus bolsillos. Yo extiendo mi mano y él duda. Me pregunto por qué.

"La otra," susurra.

"Oh."

Intercambio el ramo de flores a la otra mano. Detrás de nosotros se escucha una risita. La jueza me mira como si yo fuera la cosa más linda. Ella me da un guiño reconfortante y lucho contra el deseo de rodar los ojos. Me cabrea que se me vea como la pobre y nerviosa novia.

Marc desliza el anillo de oro liso en mi dedo. Se siente pesado y flexiono mi mano un par de veces, tratando de acostumbrarme a la sensación. Cómo todo lo de hoy, no se siente bien. Pero luego, si soy honesta, nada se ha sentido bien por mucho tiempo

Miro a Marc. Me sonríe. Es una sonrisa genuina y se la devuelvo.

"Gracias," articula y asiento. Él es guapo, en el sentido de un rubio con ojos azules. No es verdaderamente mi tipo, pero eso está bien.

La jueza habla de felicidad, amor y confianza. Mi sonrisa se convierte en una satisfecha. Le he dicho a Marc que es libre de tener citas con quien le plazca, incluso después de la boda, mientras sea discreto. Realmente, creo que hay alguien en quien está interesado. Una persona qué sólo comenzó a ir a mi club de lectura. Curiosamente, ella es francesa también, pero sólo está aquí por un año. Me pregunto cómo serán las cosas para ellos.

Mi relación con Marc siempre ha sido, y siempre será, platónica. Cuando nos divorciemos, en un par de años más o menos, él será un individuo completamente libre. Le he dicho que espero algún día bailar en su boda. En su boda real. Él me ha dicho lo mismo. Sonreía pero no decía nada.

Marc sabe un poco acerca de lo que sucedió en Forks, pero nunca hablamos de ello. Ni siquiera sabe _su_ nombre.

Cambio mi peso de nuevo y miro a un lado. La jueza está hablando sobre niños y el futuro. Me desligo completamente y miro la pintura de flores en la pared. Son pequeñas flores púrpuras silvestres y detengo mis recuerdas antes de que me lleven _allí_.

Me quedo pegada en los zapatos de la jueza. Charol negro. ¿Cómo llaman a los tacones cortos? No sé. Mi pulgar gira la banda de metal alrededor de mi dedo, tratando de hacerlo cómodo. Siento a Marc codearme suavemente y oigo mi nombre. Levanto la mirada. La jueza me mira expectante.

¡Oh! Se supone que debo decir algo. ¿Es el _Sí, quiero_? ¿O esta es la parte en donde repito después de ella? Muerdo mi labio. El articula algo, sus labios haciendo exagerados movimientos.

_Yo Bella, te tomo, Marc…_

Ella asiente alentadoramente, como yo fuera un niño pequeño al que se le ofrece una medicina desagradable.

Casi ruedo los ojos por propia voluntad pero me detengo a tiempo. Abro la boca para repetir las palabras y…no puedo.

Frunzo el entrecejo, aclaro mi garganta y vuelvo a intentarlo.

"Yo Bella…"

Mi voz se quiebra y desaparece. Mi pecho se aprieta. Y de repente soy dominada por una triturante e insoportable tristeza. No puedo hacer esto. Todo está mal. Sólo hay una persona a quien puedo hacerle estas promesas. Y las había hecho. Tal vez no con un juez, no había dicho las palabras, pero en mi corazón me había prometido a él, tan cierto como si me hubiera puesto de pie frente una multitud y hubiera declarado mis votos.

Y él se había prometido a mí. En su corazón lo había hecho. De pronto, sé eso.

Recuerdo sus ojos, antes de ese día en el bosque. Recuerdo su toque. Mis propios ojos se cierran mientras el anhelo y el dolor que he tratado tanto tiempo de enterar queman su camino a la superficie. Jadeo. Abro los ojos de improviso y Marc está observándome de muy cerca.

"¿Bella?" pregunta con cuidado.

"Yo…yo…," trago saliva. Abro los labios para hablar pero no sé qué decir. Pero no tengo nada que decir. La comprensión ya ha inundado la expresión de Marc. Sonríe.

"Está bien," susurra y puedo oír su aceptación. Y su decepción.

"Lo siento," susurro. Sonríe de nuevo y asiente. Toma mi mano entre las suya y las besa suavemente.

"Está bien," dice de nuevo.

Hay un crujido, luego un estruendo, al abrirse de golpe la puerta del fondo de la habitación. Hay suspiros detrás de nosotros y el cabello de mi nuca se eriza.

Me volteo y él está aquí.

Edward está aquí.

Se me queda mirando, con los ojos desorbitados, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Qué…?" Marc comienza, pero se detiene. Ahora todos observan a Edward Cullen avanzar por el pasillo. Su hermoso rostro es como piedra, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Sus ojos brillan y queman en los míos.

"Bella," respiró y puedo oír la agonía en su voz. A pesar de su repentina y dominante aparición, su mano se sacude al rodear suavemente mi muñeca. Y en sus ojos puedo verlo. Puedo verlo todo.

El amor. El dolor. El miedo.

La verdad.

Y su pregunta.

"Sí," susurro mi respuesta mientras mis rodillas comienzan a doblarse y mi cuerpo a balancearse.

Él jadea, sus ojos se ensanchan y el alivio llega a su rostro, suavizando sus duras y tensas líneas.

Desliza el anillo de mi dedo y soy vagamente consciente de que aterriza sobre las hojas del libro abierto que la jueza está sosteniendo.

Se inclina y me acuna en sus brazos. Y estoy de vuelta a donde pertenezco, presionada contra su pecho, sintiendo sus labios en mi cabello mientras se da vuelta y camina por el pasillo. El ramo cae de mi mano, los pétalos se dispersan sobre la alfombra.

Camina a través de vestíbulo de mármol del ayuntamiento. Otro grupo de novios, esperando su turno, grita sus felicitaciones. Paso mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y lo abrazo, fuertemente. Tan fuerte como puedo. Sus brazos son como acero, su cuerpo duro. Él está mirando mis ojos, no a donde va. Y no puedo creer que esto sea real. Lo miro, no queriendo pestañear en caso de que esto sea un sueño y él desaparezca.

Y toda la ira, dolor y daño que he llevado desde hace tres años desvanecen. Me pregunto, en pocas palabras, cómo puede sentirme completa y feliz de nuevo así tan de repente. Pero no lo analizo. Ya he terminado con el análisis. Por una vez, todo parece maravillosamente simple. ¿Quería que Edward viniera y me llevara lejos? Sí. ¿Había hecho él precisamente eso? Sí. Fin de la historia.

O tal vez el principio.

Afuera está lloviendo. Él se apresura a través de la lluvia, a un automóvil estacionado descuidadamente a un lado de la carretera. Es plateado, pero no es un Volvo. Abre la puerta y me desliza en el asiento del copiloto. Y segundo después está a mi lado, sale a la acera y conduce. Por el espejo retrovisor veo a Marc y a nuestros amigos mirando, con la boca abierta en medio de la calle. Entre ellos está la jueza. Su boca está abierta también, quizás más sorprendida que el resto. Ella está sosteniendo el anillo en el aire, como si me llamara de vuelta.

Edward toma mi mano. De vez en cuando la levanta y acaricia sus labios sobre mi piel. Y todo el tiempo él me observa, sus ojos nunca dejan los míos.

Y no necesitamos palabras. Todo está en nuestra mirada, en las líneas de nuestros rostros, en el tacto de nuestras manos. Cada sentimiento, cada disculpa, cada promesa. Todo está ahí.

Nos dirigimos hacia el campo. A lo largo de un camino de tierra. Hay una cabaña en lo profundo del bosque. Edward me lleva adentro, cargándome tan cerca como puede tenerme. Es pequeña, sólo una habitación pero es acogedora. Un fuego arde en la chimenea y hay cómodas sillas a cada lado. Hay unas pequeñas señales de vida – un libro abierto sobre la mesa, una camisa tirada en el brazo de una silla y me pregunto si él ha estado viviendo aquí. Nos sienta sobre la alfombra frente a las llamas. Estoy empapada, debería sentir frío, pero no. Mi cuerpo está ardiendo arrojo y calidez. Los dedos de Edward acarician mi cara – incredulidad y asombro en sus ojos. Le devuelvo el toque, pasando mis dedos a lo largo de su mejilla. Vuelve la cabeza y besa la punta de mis dedos. Sonrío, y él sonríe de vuelta – y es hermoso.

Miro en sus ojos, y puedo ver…

Puedo verlo a él. Su verdad. Su alma.

Puedo ver lo que él quiere. Lo que él necesita.

Y es lo que yo quiero. Lo que yo necesito, también.

Toma mi mano y me sostiene la mirada. Respira profundamente y comienza.

"Yo, Edward, te tomo Isabella, para tenerte y apoyarte, desde hoy en adelante, para amar, honrar y apreciar, tanto como lleguemos a vivir."

Se inclina lentamente, su nariz toca la mía. Sus labios se mueven sobre los míos en un beso de suave ternura que me hace querer llorar.

Pero no lo hago.

En su lugar hablo, aunque mi voz tiembla.

"Yo, Isabella, te tomo Edward, para tenerte y apoyarte, desde hoy en adelante, para amar, honrar y apreciar, tanto como lleguemos a vivir."

Su sonrisa se ensancha. El poder de su alegría es inmenso, y eso me llena, iguala mi propia alegría, así como siento que podría explotar en cualquier momento con la fuerza de la misma. Y ahora mis lágrimas vienen.

Su boca está sobre la mía, sus manos me acercan.

En el suelo, frente al fuego somos una maraña de miembros. Nos necesitamos, amamos y declaramos.

Me toma. Hundiéndose en mí, moviéndose lentamente, con cuidado. Con reverencia. Su boca se abre y, un largo y lento gemido escapa de sus labios. Su mano forma un puño en la alfombra junto a nosotros. Cierra los ojos solo por un segundo. Los abre de nuevo, rápidamente, sin querer perderse nada. No queriendo perderme. Toma su labio entre los dientes al gemir de nuevo. Su pecho está agitado cuando sus caderas comienzan a balancearse suavemente, adelante y atrás. Yo enrosco mis piernas a su alrededor, trayéndolo más cerca. Jadea y su frente baja y toca la mía. Los músculos en sus brazos se flexionan y tensan con los tiempos de su ritmo – sus hombros también. Y aunque todo esto es tan nuevo, mi cuerpo responde, mi _le_ _reconoce_. _Lo reconozco_. Y estoy perdida en sus ojos, en la sensación de su cercanía. Estoy perdida en los sentimientos que están comenzando a despertar como un rayo a través de mi cuerpo. Cada uno de sus golpes me dice algo nuevo…Te amo, soy tuyo, tú y yo…y le respondo, mi cuerpo le dice lo mismo.

De pronto me arqueo, abrumada por la sensación y pura, pura alegría. Jadeo y me aferro a él, mis uñas arañan su piel mientras el pasado se desvanece y un nuevo futuro nace.

La habitación, todo, se disuelve, y estoy cayendo, en espiral…y luego con un grito me desvanezco. Edward echa atrás la cabeza. Ruge mi nombre, y el de Dios, y estremece sobre mí. Sus manos agarran mis caderas, aferrándose a la vida en ello. Aferrándose como si muriera al dejarlas.

Aferrándose como si nunca, nunca _me_ fuera a dejar ir.

Baja la cabeza, sus ojos están muy abiertos. Luego, lentamente los cierra. Traga. Lo alcanzo para aproximarlo y con cuidado él se deja caer sobre mí. Él me cubre, enroscándose a mi alrededor, su respiración en irregulares y entrecortados jadeos contra mi piel.

Y ahora lo abrazo y me derrito en esta dicha. Su cabeza contra mi pecho. Su respiración comienza a profundizarse y a ralentizar. Paso mis dedos por su cabello. Él toma mi mano, besa la palma y me mira con ojos llenos de amor tan profundo, tan transparente, tan completo y puro, que siento nuevas lágrimas formarse otra vez.

Las quita con sus besos. Sostiene mi rostro entre las palmas de sus manos. Sonríe, y cuando sus labios presionan los míos, susurra una única palabra.

"Para siempre."

Fin

_._

_._

_._

_¿Qué tal? Si te gusta, házmelo saber ;)_

_No olviden pasarse por las otras historias en mi perfil. En un ratito subo Blood Lines._

_Nos leemos_


End file.
